What's Best
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Abeke returns home; bringing some rather important news to her father. Coneke, please Read and Review!


**A/N- Any of you who got to know me knows I have, for a while, really wanted to explore Pojalos reaction to Coneke. But I didn't know** ** _how._** **Because he is that character that reactions are hard to pin. you never really know what he is going to do CX. But, I got struck with inspiration today, and yes, I used it one this XD. Obviously, they are older.**

 **Enjoy!**

The camp was calm and quiet as Conor and Abeke prepared for the task ahead.

"Are you sure about this, Abeke? If your not ready-" He said, voice quiet as to not wake the others of the small group around them. Simultaneously rubbing small circles on her back.

"No...no, I''m ready. I can do this. It's time he knows." Abeke whisper to him. Fighting to reassure even herself.

* * *

Abeke took a deep breath as they approached the house. Glad it had become fully dark since their walk from camp, and that the heat had subsided some. The sun outlining the flat savanna with a brilliant orange color. Conor and she had plenty to worry about as it was, so it was nice to not have another problem.

Resting her head on his shoulder, and placing her hand in his, she attempted to calm herself. It wasn't like her to fret so much, but her Father warranted worry. Almost a year they had been together, and Pojalo had yet to find out. Abeke would have been content to keep it that way, but if they wanted to be married, he had to know.

Approaching to door, Conor caressed her hand with his thumb and smiled at her. The Niloan smiled back, taking in the comfort he offered. Knocking, they both stepped back, and let go of eachother. The door swung open to revel a clearly annoyed man.

"Who dares to interrupt-" Once he looked at them, he softens. "Daughter...what brings you here? I was not aware you were visiting." He said.

"I know. But I came to ask you something, Father." Abeke said. "Or, we did." The older man looked between them warily, but motioned them in.

The small hut was warm, and cluttered. It was clear no one kept up on organizing it, as it was not dirty, but everything was everywhere. Abeke assumed it was Soama's moving that caused this. Once they were all in, Abeke looked at Conor, and decided to just get it over with. Telling him quickly might make for more shock, but would prevent misunderstanding.

He offered them a seat at the table off to the side. Conor, ever the gentleman, fueled Pojalos curious looks as he offered her the first seat. Still, she couldn't reprimand him. They were here to confess, anyways. Once he sat, Pojalo asked what it is they had come to ask him. Looking between them. Taking his hand, Abeke spoke quickly.

"Father. This, is Conor. He's my boyfriend." Abeke said. Stopping to gauge his reaction. Shock won the war of emotion on his face for now, so she continued. "We've been together about a year now. Conor proposed to me, and- and I said yes."

Angry now, Pojalo finally reacted. "WHAT?"

Conor finally spoke. "Sir, I promise to take care of her, and make her happy. I love-".

"HUSH boy." Pojalo interrupted, standing. "Abeke...why? Why am I hearing of this now? You were with this... _boy_ for a year and I didn't know?"

Her own anger flaring now, Abeke stood as well. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand! Like always, you never understand me at all! Or even try too. You expect me to do as you say because you think it is the best. I love Conor. I love him. And I didn't want you to push us apart..." Shae said. Anger dripping in her voice. As well as hidden sadness.

"I may not understand you, Abeke. But I love you. And would do anything to make you happy." He replied. "I always have wanted the best for you. Perhaps what I thought was best was not the best for you." The last part seemed to be said to himself.

"Perhaps." Abeke said.

The silence was awkward, but lasted only a short time. Both Pojalo and Abeke sat and Conor put a arm arounf her shoulders. He wanted to defend her, but Conor knew it wasn't his fight. Abeke's father spoke first. Head in his hands, partially in shame and partially in frustration. Abeke, it seemed, had grown up all to soon.

"You truly love him, don't you daughter?" He asked and she nodded vigorously.

"I do, Father. Please, please say yes."

"And you boy, you love her?"

"More than life, sir." He replied. Honesty seeping through his words.

"Good. Because I wouldn't give my acceptance any other way. Take care of her, boy. Or may you turn to dust before I hunt you down."

Conor uttered a thank you to him, just before Abeke squealed in delight. Almost attacking him in an embrace and kissing him. Then turning her bone crushing hug on her father. Who gently gave it back. Meanwhile Abeke spoke her repeated thanks to him.

* * *

Later that night, they looked out at the stars. Abeke sat in his lap, and Conor was wrapped around her. Even though throughout the day, Abeke had patched up things with Pojalo, the couple opted to make their camp just outside of the village.

"I still think we should tell him..." Conor mentioned, a small smile on his face.

"No, I think telling him about our engagement was enough for one day...He can find out about the baby another time." Abeke replied.

 **A/N2- SURPRISE! Hehe.**


End file.
